Beast Inside
by Dragonflytamer
Summary: Oceane comes from a long line of hunters. Her and her dad move to Beacon Hills after her dad gets a call from an old High School buddy, Chris Argent. When she meets Isaac Lahey, her whole world comes tumbling down. Will she be able to save him from not only his terrible life, but from her invasive job as well?


I woke up to the scenery flashing past the car window. I sat back in my seat and tried to stretch. Sitting in a car for 7 hours isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Good morning, sunshine. How'd you sleep?" My dad said from the drivers' seat next to me.

"About as well as any person could, cramped in a car seat. Where are we?" In all the turmoil of packing, I hadn't thought to ask where we were going.

"Beacon Hills, California." He spared a smile in my direction.

"Where?"

He laughed. "Exactly."

I shook my head. "So, why are we going to Beacon whatever?"

"It's Beacon Hills and I just thought it would be nice to live in a town that isn't enormous and well-known, for once." I simply stared at him. There was always a reason, and it was always a hunt.

He must have started getting uncomfortable under my stare because he started to shift in his seat. "Fine, it's a hunt. One of my buddies from High School is working on a pack of werewolves, so I offered to come help him out." I nodded and got back to looking out the window. Slowly, houses started to appear and, soon, we were driving in the middle of Beacon Hills.

When we got to our apartment building, the landlord was waiting for us on the front steps, only too happy to be welcoming a new family to the neighborhood.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills! How was your drive?" He grinned as we got out of the truck.

"Fine." I answered with the most unsociable look I could possibly muster. I was trying to get the point across that I wasn't in the mood for 'chatting'. I had just left yet another school and all of my friends. You'd think I'd learn and stop making friends, knowing full well that we'd be leaving in a year, but I never do. I always end up making friends and regretting it.

"Sorry about that, it's just been a long drive. I'm James, we spoke on the phone, and this is my daughter, Oceane." They shook hands while I proceeded to grab my duffel bag and laptop from the back of the truck. Instead of doing something useful and getting to the apartment, they simply began talking about family and moving and such.

"If y'all ladies are done gossiping, I'd like to have all my stuff moved in before dark." I would have put a hand on my hip if my hands hadn't been full.

"Alright, alright. Go on up, it's apartment 6." My dad handed me the keys and went to the car. I grinned and started on my way up the stairs.

Apartment 6 was the very last apartment, on the last floor, all the way in the back. It was always like this. No matter what town we moved to, we were always in an apartment on the last floor. Even in a building that had 15 floors, we were on the very last one.

I finally reached the 3rd floor and unlocked the door to our brand new apartment. Coming in, there was a small space that separated the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen was to my left and was surrounded by a counter that came away from the wall and turned to become an island, leaving no room for a kitchen table. That was good, since we didn't own one. On my right, the living room was open and led to a hallway with 3 doors: 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. I went through the living room to the first bedroom. I wasn't sure which one would be mine, so I would just have to see them both and pick. I dropped my bags in the living room before exploring. The first bedroom had dark blue walls and a window at the far side. There wasn't a closet, but a big wardrobe like the one in Narnia was on the left wall, near the window. On to the second bedroom. This room was slightly bigger, with closet space. The walls were a dark shade of beige, almost sand. I decided to go with the blue room. My dad would probably need all the weapon space he could get.

The duffel bag I'd brought up was the one with all my un-cloths and weapons related things like school books, normal books, stuffed animals and a sleeping bag. By the time all our stuff would be in, it'll be getting late and I knew I wouldn't want to set up anything tonight. I went downstairs and helped my dad bring up the furniture.

By 8 o'clock that night, everything was set up nicely. There were boxes and bags everywhere, blocking doorways and, more importantly, the TV.

"So. What are your plans for tonight?" My dad asked as we sat down for supper at the counter. Mm, pasta.

"Mostly putting stuff away in my room. Probably Tumblr. Maybe Bones or Grey's Anatomy."

"Hmm." He rested his face in his hand, elbow on the counter. That was his look whenever he had something to say but knew I most likely wouldn't want to hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I simply stared at him. It always worked. "It's nothing. It's just, I thought you'd want to explore the town, that's all."

I stared at him incredulously. Did his brain have a shortage or something? "Are you serious? At night, in a new town, with a pack of werewolves running amuck?" He must have lost his marbles.

"Well, it's not a full moon and I know you can take care of yourself." I looked at me hopefully.

Hold on. I knew where this was going. He wanted me to use my powers. "No. No way in hell am I going to use my powers. I swore them off, you know that!"

"Oceane, be reasonable! We need to know what we're dealing with and your powers are the only way to know for sure!" I shook my head and went to my new bedroom, slamming the door.

I crashed on my mattress, face first. My long copper hair spilled everywhere around me. In the sun, there were reflects of gold. In the moon, though, there were reflects of blue. Yes, blue, that's not a typo. It's partially why my mom named me Oceane. She couldn't find a name for the life of her. Until, one night, apparently, I showed up in a dream, my hair shining blue, and told her to name me Oceane. Of course, I hold no recollection of it, but that's also normal, apparently. I took out my phone and looked at the locked screen of my blackberry. The background was a picture I had found of my favorite band, All Time Low. I didn't have any notifications. No missed calls, or unseen texts, nothing. I guess I should have suspected it. After all, I'd only been gone a day. But, for some reason, it bothered me. So I got up and shoved my phone in my front pocket, grabbing my black leather jacket on the way out. I was in no way going to feel out the place, but I was however going for a walk.

"Don't wait up." Was the only thing I shot over my shoulder before closing the door behind me rather harshly.

When I got outside, I put my previously folded earphones from my front pocket and fought with them a little before putting them in my ears. The noise clashed against the silence, but it was good. I set off walking, ready for whatever would be thrown at me.

My brain seemed to wander. I imagined scenario after scenario of all the impossibilities that could happen to me, today or at school tomorrow. A few police cars raced by, but I paid no attention. My brain was focused on worlds beyond. Beyond what? Everything. The universe is so wide and infinite, my mind wandered. I walked aimlessly, turning wherever. Not exactly the best of ideas when you're in a new town, but I really could not care less. I only broke from my daydream when my knee hit something extremely hard ad pain went shooting up my leg, making cuss very loudly. My hands hovered over it as I tried to make it stop hurting somehow. I looked around in anger, ready to break something. My knee had hit a grave. I had somehow made it to the graveyard. I turned around, trying to spot something that could maybe indicate where the entrance was, but the only thing I saw around me were graves and statues. I'd somehow made it to the _center_ of the graveyard without noticing. How 'bout that.

Suddenly, a noise made me turn around. A big excavator was digging a grave far on my right. He would definitely know where the entrance was. I walked over at a quick pace. I had already been gone for half an hour. My dad would probably be worried sick and too proud to text me.

"Excuse me!" I tried shouting over the noise of the exaggerated shovel. He seemed to hear as he turned around in his seat, shutting off the motor. I was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes and beautiful dark gold curls. I staggered a moment. I couldn't remember anything! Not a single thing! I have a photographic memory, so that's pretty damn impressive.

"Can I help you?" His voice was like warm honey. This was insane! I'd just met the guy and I was ready to sell my soul for him!

"Uh, yeah. I just-" I looked around, trying to remember what I wanted in the first place, apart from him. "Could you tell me where the entrance is?" He squinted and cocked his head to the side. Goddamn it. Was it even possible to be this freaking attractive?

"Uh sure, but didn't you have to, you know, pass through it to get here?" He started walking in what I assumed was the direction of the entrance, so I followed.

"Well, yeah, but I was kind of zoned out. Sorry, I know this sounds weird. I'm not a psycho, I swear." I held both hands up, as if to show I was sincere.

He laughed a deep, smooth laugh. It seemed to vibrate to my very core. Holy fucking Christ. What the hell was wrong with me? "That's okay. I don't think you're a psycho." We reached the entrance. Again, I had absolutely no idea how we'd gotten here. For a different reason, though, this time.

"Oh good!" Damn that jawline was impressive! With the light from the streetlamps, I noticed he had a nice shiner on his right eye. "What happened to your eye?" I reached for it subconsciously. He cringed and jerked back. I dropped my hand, unsure of what I'd done wrong.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I tripped while getting down of the excavator yesterday." He crossed his arms over his chest. I didn't need a masters' degree in psychology to tell me he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh. Any chance you could point me in the direction of Wagstaff road? I was kind of zoned out the whole way here." I put my hands in my pockets. I was seriously making a fool of myself in front of this smoking dude.

He just stared at me incredulously. "That's a half hour walk." I nodded. "Uh, you just continue on this road to the main one, there's a little curve to the left, turn right and keep going until you reach it." He pointed in the general direction before re-crossing his arms.

"Thanks. I'm Oceane by the way." I held out my hand for him to shake. Hopefully he'd take it and forget I'd ever asked anything about his shiner.

He contemplated it a bit before taking it, making me sigh in relief. "I'm Isaac." He smiled shyly, barely raising the corner of his lip. Somehow, it was enough to send my insides smoldering to Jell-O. That and the touch of his warm skin on mine, even though it was just our hands. Imagine if we'd been having sex!

"It was nice to meet you, but I'd better go now. My dad'll be worried sick."

"Yeah, I should get back to work too." His hand let go of mine and dropped to his side. The world seemed somehow colder. No, it must be my imagination.

I turned around, took a deep, rattling breath, and set off home.


End file.
